Escolha Certa
by Daniela Mad
Summary: Olhares. Encontro. Abraço. DG


De alguns dias para cá ela havia notado que Malfoy a olhava. Podia parecer impressão sua, é verdade, por isso decidiu não dar muita importância a esse facto.

**So I found a reason to stay alive  
**Então, eu encontrei um motivo para continuar viva

**Try a little harder see the other side  
**Para tentar com mais insistência enxergar o outro lado

Mas, Houve um dia particularmente quente em que ela resolveu dar uma volta pelo lago de Hogwarts, para por os seus pensamentos em ordem. Mal ela sabia que essa tarde iria mudar a sua vida completamente.

**Talking to myself  
**Conversando comigo mesma

**Too many sleepless nights  
**Tantas noites mal dormidas

**Trying to find a meaning to this stupid life  
**Tentando encontrar um significado para essa vida idiota

Ele estava lá, sentado elegantemente, perto de uma árvore à beira do lago. Nossa, como ele estava lindo. Parecia um ser magnífico, vindo de outro mundo. Naquele momento, para ela, ele parecia perfeito. Mas, contrariando toda a educação Malfoy, ele demonstrava estar perdido...

**Hey, what you looking for**  
Hey, para o que você procura

**No one has the answer**  
ninguém tem a resposta

... Como uma criança que se afasta demasiado dos pais e se perde no meio de uma multidão.

... Como uma flor que nasceu no meio de um deserto.

... Como...acho que já deu para vocês entenderem.

**Hey, who's gonna make it right?**  
Hey, quem vai consertar essa situação?

**This could be the first day of my life  
**Este podia ser o primeiro dia da minha vida

Ela ficou petrificada. Sem saber o que fazer. Sem saber se ia embora ou se ia até ele. Quem sabe, talvez ela pudesse ajudar.

Decidiu chegar mais perto. Até que notou, algo estava errado com ela. Ele olhou para ela, parecia ter sentido a sua presença, mas não com aquele olhar frio, de desprezo e sim com um olhar que transmitia dor. Parecia estar tentando segurar as lágrimas que teimavam em querer cair.

**So I found a reason  
**Então, eu encontrei um motivo

**To let it go  
**Para não me preocupar tanto

**Tell you that I'm smiling  
**Para dizer a você que eu estou sorrindo

**But I still need to grow  
**Mas ainda preciso crescer

Não soube o porquê na hora, mas foi até ele, sempre olhando nos olhos um do outro, sem nunca desviar. Ela pensou estar possuída, pois ajoelhou-se à frente dele e passou de leve os dedos da mão direita no seu rosto.

Ele fechou os olhos, como se quisesse guardar na memória aquele toque suave. Pôs a mão em cima da dela e abriu os olhos novamente, ela apenas pôde sentir a única lágrima, que ele deixou cair, na sua mão e tomou uma decisão, apanhando-o de surpresa, abraçou-o com carinho, algo que nem ela imaginava sentir por ele.

**Will I find salvation in the arms of love?  
**Eu encontrarei salvação nos braços do amor?

**Will it stop me searching?  
**O amor me impedirá de continuar à procura?

**Will it be enough?  
**Ele será suficiente?

Ficaram assim, abraçados, sem proferirem nenhuma palavra, e eu sempre achei que os gestos valem mais que as palavras.

Não se sabe quanto tempo aquilo durou...

Não se sabe ao certo o que aquele jovem casal pensava acerca daquilo tudo...

**Hey, what you looking for  
**Hey, para o que você procura**  
**

**No one has the answer  
**Ninguém tem a resposta

A única coisa que realmente se sabe, é que, nó podemos ter amigos de infância, aqueles que conhecemos desde pequenos, que nunca são esquecidos por nós, mas também há aquela pessoa que, em poucos segundos, consegue ficar marcada de uma forma intensa na nossa alma, para toda a eternidade.

**The first time to really feel alive  
**A primeira vez para me sentir viva de verdade

**The first time to break the chain  
**A primeira vez para me libertar das amarras

**The first time to walk away from pain  
**A primeira vez para me afastar da dor

Aquele momento era um dos muitos que eles poderiam ainda vir a ter, apenas precisavam de fazer a escolha certa.

**Hey, who's gonna shine alight?  
**Hey, quem irá brilhar iluminado?

**This could be the first day of my life**

Este poderia ser o primeiro dia de minha vida

**

* * *

N/A: Bem, espero que pelo menos uma pessoa tenha gostado dessa short...**

Digam o que acharam... critiquem... dêem digas...Mandem Reviews! (e não sejam muito duros aqui comigo porque esta foi a primeira fic que eu fiz...)

Até à próxima

§Angel§


End file.
